Epic Tale of a Beast Tamer
by Nightshadowv
Summary: A young Chipmunk riding girl comes across the dying Queen. The Queen entrusts her with the pod and that is where the young tamer's life gets crazy. This is told in a 100 drabble and will be on the fast pace side.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: Hehe yea well I watched Epic and thought it cute. But have an imagination that runs wild you also get a fanfic. I have read some shorts and one was a 100 word drabble and I wanted to try it out. And push myself to do something new and that won't be too long since I have other fic's that needed to be updated. This will be kinda on the fast pace side and loosely follow the movie Epic. I don't own Epic so without further ado to the story!

* * *

Green eyes looked out at the forest smiling gently as the wind caressed the plants. A small black nose nudged their back for attention. Chime like laughter echoed around the small clearing.

"Nut what are you doing?" The small girl asked looking at the chipmunk.

The animal tilted its head as he nuzzled her back again. Laughing once more she turned to him and moved to his side. Hopping up on to his back she tapped his sides lightly and off he went. Jumping down over the side he raced down the tree as the girl released a shill yell.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around the forest she noticed that this was outside of the safety zone. Pulling on the reigns did nothing as her mount continued to run.

"Nut we have to turn back!" She cried out in fear of running into a Boggan patrol party. Pulling harder did nothing as Nut ran on determined in his path.

Giving up she kept watch over the plants and what they might be hiding from view. She noticed the hummingbirds but took no mind as she heard from stories that only Leaf Men only rode. She shivered as the sight of black flashed past.


	3. Chapter 3

Fear had held to her small heart as she urged Nut to move faster. Nut then stopped dead in his tracks. Much to her anger as she looked around trying to see what had him stopping so suddenly.

From the sky Queen Tara fell from the sky she was saved the awful pain of hitting the ground thanks to a tall fern. Taking small breaths she noticed she was not alone. "Please help dear girl." She called out to the child hiding behind a leaf.

"You're the Queen of the Forest." The girl said in awe as she came closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Tara nodded and beckoned her over as she held onto the pod as she looked at the girl before her. Long messy brown locks fell down over her bright green eyes which looked at Tara in wonder.

"I don't have much time left dear girl. I can see strength in you that even you don't see. So I entrust you with the pod." She said as she breathed the power of the forest into the small bud.

The girl watched it all wide eyed as the pod glowed brightly. Before Tara handed the small bud that curled onto shaking hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Clutching onto the small pod she knelt next to the dying Queen as her Leaf-men guard came. The air buzzed around the girl making her dizzy. As a man with a white vest came next to her holding her close.

"Always too serious." Were the Queen's lasts words as she turned into light.

The girl noticed the look on the Leaf Man's face. "You loved her very much I am sorry." She said as she held the pod protectively.

The man nodded before standing and giving out orders. After he turned back to her as he pulled on the pod.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Epic

* * *

The pod wrapped itself tighter around the girl's arms when a slug popped in. "Back off soldier boy." He said in a protective tone. "You can just pull on a pod once it's attached to something so pretty." Before turning his attention back to her.

"I am Mub."

"And I am Grub."

"And we are the official pod caretakers." They said proudly.

"We keep it moist." Mub said in an intimidating manner.

"Ugh I guess I have no choice but to bring you along as well." He muttered as he eyed the girl who was looking over at a shadow.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking a defensive stance he waited for an attack. The girl on the other hand didn't look worried at all as she had him lower his arm.

"It is alright come on out they are friends." She spoke in a soothing tone.

The captain looked in horror as a chipmunk made its way out of the shadows. He tried to raise his sword but she kept it down. As she cooed to the large animal that looked at the slug, snail and Leaf Man.

Slowly Nut pressed his nose into the girl's out stretched hand where he nuzzled a moment.


	8. Chapter 8

"My name is Nix and this is my partner Nut. I raised him since he was a week old." She said reaching out a hand.

"I am Ronin Captain of the Leaf Men; it is nice to meet you Nix." He said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

Nix offered to take the slug and snail on Nut since a little bit of weight would hardly matter to him. Ronin agreed to this as they made their way to Nim Galuu. The forest seemed to darken as they made their way further into the wood which made Nix feel uneasy.


	9. Chapter 9

A pair of fiery green eyes looked around the nests. 'Where has that child run off to?!' And elder woman thought as she spotted her son.

"Pix go out and look for Nix!" She called out as he reigned in his chipmunk.

"Aw mom why do I have ta go track her down. She will be back by dinner." Pix complained.

"It will only take you an hour at most to sweep the glade." She reasoned with him. "Besides Seed here can follow her brother much better than the rest." Pix nodded in agreement with this statement since it's true.


	10. Chapter 10

Mandrake growled at his incompetent lot which had gotten his son killed. He moved along the rotted tree as he ordered his army to take the forest. He on the other hand was searching for any information on where the pod could have been taken.

Yet his network had yet to bring him anyone with knowledge that he had wanted. Still the paper he held in his hand would insure that those of Moonhaven. They would pay dearly for taking his son away from him. As the thought of having their beloved Queen of the forest born to darkness instead.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Sorry for the length but this is 100 drabble. I plan on making something longer in the future but I have other stories that are in need of my attention. This was created as a way to focus on something other than some bad writes block I was having. There will also be another story that will follow this one that will be on the longer side. Well as you should know I don't own Epic but the Chipmunks are all mine.

* * *

Seed had suddenly started down a path that went right out of the glade.

"Seed you're going the wrong way." But the chipmunk took no heed as she dashed after her brother's scent.

Pix didn't like this since the threat of the Boggan forces hung heavily over the forest. He knew though that trusting in the beast under him was what a true master would do. They knew more than the tamer went it came to such things.

So the chipmunk made her way through the forest after her brother. While crashing into a man dressed in Leaf Men garb.


	12. Chapter 12

Pix looked at the lighter fellow with surprise and shock. "Chipmunk!" The man cried out as he fumbled for his weapon.

Hopping off Seed he stopped the younger man. "Whoa there Seed here is a fine lass kid no need to bring out the steel."

"But that is a Chipmunk!" He said panicking.

"I will tell you this only once. I am a beast tamer this is Seed who I have raised since she was only a week old. She won't harm you as long as you keep calm." Pix said rubbing the giant nose of his mount and friend.


	13. Chapter 13

Nix looked at the tree that was buzzing with so much activity and paled a bit knowing that Nut wouldn't be accepted. 'This is the reason the tamer art has become so scarce. Only one other family is known besides our own.' Nix thought to herself.

"Hurry up!" Ronin called out to Nix.

She nodded as she felt the small beat of power under the frail skin of the pod. The small roots held tightly to her arm as she hit Nut on the sides. This made him go faster as he hit the side of the tree to climb.


	14. Chapter 14

Nut barely noticed the slug and snail as he managed the hazardous climb up the giant tree. Nix felt no fear having done this many times before. Mub and Grub on the other hand were holding onto each other as the beast climbed deftly up the bark.

Ronin looked worried though it was more for the pod than anything else. His humming bird perched on an upper most branch as he waited for Nix. As the sound of the glowworm reached his ears. He sighed knowing that there was going to be some panic since no chipmunk came near here.


	15. Chapter 15

The tree was alive with the preaching style of Glowworm who had stopped suddenly. He couldn't believe it the Queen had passed. He then noticed Ronin and a girl with green eyes looking at him. In her hands she held the pod that contain all the power of the forest.

As he was booed off stage he went to see what Ronin needed.

"Ronin I am sorry you..." He said looking at the Leafmen captain.

"Yes well now we need more information on the pod." Glowworm nodded as he leads them to the center part of the great tree.


	16. Chapter 16

Mandrake looked over the parchment as a smile crossed his thin lips. As the idea of their precious forest protector was born into darkness. Now though he needed to get the pod and he knew that their target would be Nim Galuu.

He led his Boggan army to the great tree.

It was a swarm of activity as he reached the wretched place. He wondered how they could all be so happy when he had just lost his son today! Busting in he looked around for the small green pod that would secure his hold over the happy forest inhabitants.


	17. Chapter 17

"So you ride chipmunks huh." Nod said wary of the giant beast.

"Yes we feed and care for'em. And some like Seed here are orphaned and we train'em." He said giving Seed a loving pat.

They were flying through the forest as Nod gave Pix directions to Moonhaven. But had changed course when they heard about the meeting at Nim Galuu; and since the Glow worm knew all they figured on trying their luck.

As it turned out Seed sprinted as she caught sight of her brother Nut who was sleeping. After chattering to him for a moment he woke.


	18. Chapter 18

Pix watched Nix disappeared behind the stage after calling over to her. But like the hard head she was she ignored him. This caused him to sigh with frustration as he followed her.

"Away tree leaves that hard headed brat!" Pix said making Nod wonder.

They had managed to catch up to her at the bottom of the tree were Glow worm talked to the strange group of four. Pix came up behind her and hit her head.

"Ouch!" She complained as she was dragged off.

"You young lady are in a whole heap of trouble." He yelled dragging her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Let go of me!" She cried as Ronin stepped in and took the younger male out.

Laid out on his stomach he groaned as he muffled a cry.

"Don't touch the pod." Ronin stated in a firm voice.

"Fine let go you beast!" Ronin rolled his eyes.

"Pix what are you doing so far from home?" Nix asked.

"I could ask you the same. Now then what is with…?" He pointed to the pod.

"Oh…this it's just the power of the forest." She said nonchalantly.

They had decided to take the love fest up out of the trees lower levels.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Epic.

* * *

The party had started and Mub and Grub were talking to a fruit fly. They watched as he aged right before their eyes.

"The forest shakes at the passing of a humble fruit fly." Grub said with a bow.

"Uh no I think it has to do with him!" Mub shouted as Mandrake crashed the party.

"I have lost something important and I think it can be found here." He called out as he spotted the pod.

Green eyes locked onto the leader of the Boggan Empire and paled a bit as they called for their mounts Nut and Seed.


	21. Chapter 21

The two chipmunks crashed into the awful bird Mandrake had been sitting on. Pix and Nix to a running jump landing on their backs. Pix took Mub while Nix grabbed Grub both taking off as fast as they could.

"Great Nix's it's just like you to fail to mention that the Boggan leader was involved in this." The girl just looked over her shoulder.

Nix rolled her eyes as she ducked her head not a moment too soon as a blade passed her head. Fear lodge itself into Pix's heart as his baby sister nearly got decapitated by a Boggan.


	22. Chapter 22

The Boggan growled as he turned to get a better look. Their leader wanted the small green pod and he was going to get it. He missed it as he felt the pain of getting knocked on the side of the head. This caused the Boggan to lose his grip on his mount and fall from the tree.

Ronin followed close behind on his humming bird with an upset Nod holding on to him. The bird bobbed and weaved as it made its way through the tree branches. Nix laughed while Pix grumbled about getting his hide tanned by Granny.


	23. Chapter 23

Mandrake yelled in outrage as the pod slipped through his fingers again. He would deal with them once and for all. A laugh so dark and evil escaped him as he made his way back to the swamp.

'Oh that girl she will pay for her insolence.' Mandrake thought as he twisted the rot around on the staff like stick laughing.

Dark thought filled his mind about how she would pay for her actions against him. And his plans for his dark little princeling he would use to take over all of the forest changing it into wonderful rotting mound.


	24. Chapter 24

The strange group finally made it to Moonhaven without too much interference with the Boggan army. That was currently rotting the forest clean of its green growth. Nix found herself sitting next to the pod which was currently welcoming its new home.

Pix's was just grateful that his sister lost the danger beacon. As Ronin gave orders to the Leaf men to be ready for any sign of the enemy which he knew wouldn't stop just because they had the pod safe.

The moon slowly ascended into the darkened night sky shining it bright light on everything including the pod.


	25. Chapter 25

The pod slowly reached for the power of the moon as it began to open. Shining with an inner light that spoke of just how much power the small little bud held within. It was stopped as darkness slowly blotted out the light shining on the innocent container.

Bats screeching met everyone's ears as they looked up while the pod turned from bright red to a dull graying color. Nix ran out with Pix tailing her as she commandeered a humming bird and went out to help in the fight against the Boggan army.

"Think about what you're doing sister!"


	26. Chapter 26

Nix laughed as she heard him and what he said. "Come off it brother and help me in leading away the bats!" She replied to his concern.

"Mother is going to kill me!" Pix muttered under his breath as he followed Nix's lead.

Both young tamers made their ways onto the backs of a single bat each. Pix had his bat fully under control and frowned as he noticed Nix having trouble getting her own under control.

"What has Father always told you about taking control of animal other than your own Nix?" He yelled out making her expression soften.


	27. Chapter 27

Now in control they made their way out into the battle field rounding up the bats into following their bats. Pix managed to draw away most of them but those surrounding the Boggan leader as he was too timid to get so close. Flying away he hoped that Nix would survive.

Nix smiled wickedly as she swooped in and out of Mandrake's reach. He growled frustrated with the girl who had stopped his attempt at getting the pod back at Nim Galuu. Managing a single strike to the wing of the bat; he laughed as it fell from the sky.


	28. Chapter 28

Nix watched at the bright moon became distant as she fell away from the skeleton of the bat. Looking up she had nothing she regretted though she hoped her family didn't punish Pix too hard. After all she is the one who accepted the small pod from the Queen.

Closing her eyes she found peace except that the falling feeling had stopped. Opening her eyes she was met with Ronin's hard but worried gaze. A slight blush tinged her cheeks as the sound of Mandrake's yells of outrage fill the night air.

"It seems you need a hand this time."


	29. Chapter 29

A laugh escaped her before the bird landed as a very angry Mandrake followed hot on their tails.

"You shall pay like everyone else!" He screamed as he made his way to the pod that was being blocked by Ronin.

Nix went up to the pod and stood blocking Mandrake's view. Who fought Ronin who wasn't giving an inch. Before the Leaf men was hit by the stick coated in rot.

"Now time to deal with you girl." Mandrake growled as he stepped on Ronin's chest.

"Stop please just don't hurt him your quarrel is with me right?" She questioned.


	30. Chapter 30

The leader of the Boggan army let out a laugh as he stepped off the warrior's chest. Mandrake made his way right up to her. His fur cape making him more imposing as the foul rotting stench rolled off of him.

Holding back on coving her nose she looked him dead in the eyes. While Mandrake shoved the staff into Nix's stomach. Thinking he had won at last he circled the pod as Ronin watched Nix fall to her knees.

The moon finally in place shone brightly on the pod. Blooming before the Boggan leaders' vary eyes sending him flying.


	31. Chapter 31

The power of the forest had him swallowed into that of a broken branch ending the terror of Mandrake. The life of the forest beat like a powerful drum as the power looked for a suitable host.

It skipped along all those gathered till it stopped in front of the small flower girl who helped Queen Tara. But she too was skipped as the power circled around Nix. Her wounded body was lifted and repaired as she was reborn as the Queen.

Her simple riding outfit transformed into that of an elaborate dress that really wasn't a dress at all.


	32. Chapter 32

Queen Tara stood next to her with a smile on her face. "I know that you will take good care of them." She said as Ronin came up giving her a smile. "There it is." Tara said happily as she faded away.

Cheers came from everyone as they looked upon their new Queen. Nix blushed as she looked for her bother Pix. Who was sitting atop Seed looking like he was going to head home.

Moving through the crowd that parted for her she reached him rather quickly.

"Well to think you of all of us would become a Queen."


	33. Chapter 33

Nix gave a chuckled as she silently agreed with him on that. But the smile faded as she looked at him again.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question and they both knew it.

"Yea unless I want my hid tanned; besides I got to spread the news that little Nix became Queen." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey you can't call your Queen little!" She said with outrage that had them both in a fit of giggles.

"Guess you're not so little anymore little sister."

'Yea I guess your right Pix.' Nix thought as she watched Nut run after his sister.


	34. Chapter 34

Ronin had kept an eye on Nix the whole time as she talked with her brother. He was happy when Pix and the chipmunks left. They really made him nervous and it wasn't just because of their size.

Though it was moments later he heard, "Or not!" She yelled out to his surprise and everyone else as the Queen took a flying leap out of the tree.

A scream of freedom left her lungs as she fell scaring Ronin further. The captain and Nod who had just landed went after the rouge Queen.

"Nix comeback and act like a Queen!"


	35. Chapter 35

The young flower girl looked up at her mother. "She is way more immature then me."

"You might be right about that." Her mother murmured as she watched the Leaf men run after their new Queen.

Who at the moment was on the back of Nut. "Well Pix I you may have been slightly wrong about me not being so little." She called as Pix shook his head as he hit his palm to his forehead.

"Mother is going to be so mad when we get home." He said.

"Nah only if she has sent out everyone else to look."


	36. Chapter 36

A tired group of beast tamers came back with a look of sadness on their faces. The elder rider and the woman's brother was chosen to speak.

"I am sorry sister but we could find no hid nor hair of Pix or Nix." The strong woman fell into her brother's hold.

Hard sobs racked her body as thoughts of her darling children being eaten, crushed or worse filled her mind. As the sound of her children bickering met her ears.

Turning she looked at the both of them looking different, Pix looked scuffed up while Nix was wearing a dress.


	37. Chapter 37

"Pix I told you to find your sister. And you Nix where in the forest have ya been! Do you know how worried we have been?" She said reprimanding her children.

"No we are more interested in who got little Nix to wear what appears to be a dress." The speaker says with a nod from everyone else.

Both siblings look to one another. "Should you or I explain?" Nix asks her brother who looks like he is about to bolt.

Rolling her eyes she looks to her mother. "Well mom I am Queen of the Forest." This got laughs.


	38. Chapter 38

"Wait…hold it you mean you're really the Queen?" Her cousin asked trying to wrap his head around the most unladylike girl becoming a graceful Queen.

"Yes for the last time I am!" She said tired of the disbelief she was met with. So she decided that talk wasn't working. 'Well time for some action.' She thought; which involved shaking the whole tree free of acorns.

Everyone looked at her as she caught an acorn in her out stretched hand. They bowed their heads a bit as Ronin and Nod finally show up after getting tangled up in the protective barrier.


	39. Chapter 39

Nix looks up at Ronin with a smile on her face as he continues to drill on about how she is now Queen. The family had by this time went home done with all the nonsense that wasn't sleep.

"How could you just leave Moon Haven?" He finally asks her.

"I am not ready to be Queen." She shrugged her shoulders.

Ronin covered his face with his hand sighing. "What have you not seen how everyone bows to me. I am more use to getting yelled at like just now. But tomorrow I will return with you to Moon Haven."


	40. Chapter 40

Alright so all in all I don't own Epic. Well I hope you all enjoyed the story.

* * *

Nix watched as the sky filled with Leaf men and a ship which was to take her back to her new home. She hugged her mother and Pix who then watched her walk away. Ronin helped her to take her place on the vessel.

Waving goodbye she stopped the tears from falling as she felt the forest fully for the first time. A smile lit up her face as they ascend into the sky. The wind brushed her face as the sun shine down warmly on her face.

"Well maybe this whole Queen thing won't be so bad after all."


End file.
